El Diario de Kotobuki Meiko
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Este es mi diario, y en el contaré parte de mis vivencias, espero que sea de su agrado, por favor pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo el Self-Insert.

Querido Diario:

Como comenzaré esto. Bueno, trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Mi nombre es Kotobuki Meiko, y he decidido en dedicarle un tiempo en escribir este diario, y publicarlo para que todos ustedes se entretengan. No piensen que publicaré toda mi vida privada; sólo aparecerá en este diario "público" (íntimo no es) las cosas que quiero comunicarle a ustedes.

Primero que nada, una leve "presentación": mi nombre, ya lo he mencionado; mi apariencia, está de imagen de portada de este fict (y para quienes no pueden verlo, soy de tez blanca, mediana estatura, de cabellos azules regidos en dos coletas, ojos del mismo color, y como aparece en mi perfil, mi preferencia en la ropa es usar una camisa y pantalones vaqueros o jeans). Vivo en un pequeño departamento (constituido de tres habitaciones de dos por dos, un baño, un living y una cocina) junto a mi compañera de piso (y mi tortura) Nagisa Luka, y una invitada non-grata que se ha colado en nuestras vidas de nombre Mordred (lo se, ella no pertenece a la sección Vocaloid, pero ella misma me ha pedido que la agregase a esta historia). Verán, vivir con ellas dos es toda una odisea: Mordred siendo bien "chispita" mientras que Luka es serena y yo siendo (lo admito) una vaga y desordenada, las peleas entre nosotras ya son casi rutinarias.

Como cuando tuve que preparar el capítulo número cinco de ¿Por Qué A Mí?

Yo estaba sentada en mi cama, pensando en cómo podría seguir aquella historia que, para mí sorpresa, tenía treinta comentarios.

─¿Qué haces ahí sentada?─ Era Luka, y había entrado a mi habitación sin tocar la puerta.

─Es inútil…─ Suspiré mientras recostaba mi espalda en el colchón.

─¿Qué es inútil?

─No se me ocurre nada…─solté mientras cerraba mis ojos y exhalaba profundamente─No tengo ideas para seguir mi fict…

─¿Y para qué crees que estoy?─ Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mí con su celular en mano─ ¿Y para qué tienes a los lectores? Ellos esperan ansiosos la continuación, por lo que deberías estar escribiendo.

─¿Cómo quieres que escriba si no tengo una pálida idea de cómo comenzar?

A los pocos segundos sentí que se sentó a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y pude ver que su celular estaba enfrente de mí, mostrando los Reviews de ¿Por Qué A Mí?

Los leí una y otra vez (en especial el último), y una idea llegó a mi mente. Devolviendo el celular a Luka, me levanté y me instalé en la computadora, escribiendo lo que sería el capítulo número cinco.

Bueno, esa pelea fue muy suave. Ahora les contaré una que casi me costó la cabeza.

Era uno de los primeros días en los que ya vivía Mordred con nosotras, y en ese instante estaba charlando con Gumi, una de mis amigas, a través del Chat de Facebook.

─Es hora de la cena─ Entra Mordred sin golpear la puerta.

─Ya voy─ Le respondo mientras le enviaba una imagen de la invitada non-grata en una pose comprometedora (para serles sincera a todos ustedes, me gusta molestar a Mordred cada vez que puedo, y esa foto, bueno, ella accedió a sacársela por mí, diciendo que pudiese hacer con ella lo que quiera).

Apenas se envió la imagen, siento un aura asesina recorrer mi espalda, al mismo tiempo que ella apoya su mano derecha en mí hombro izquierdo.

─¿Qué… has hecho?

─Lo que me dijiste que hiciera con esa imagen, lo que yo quisiera,─ Respondí honestamente ─por lo que quise mostrársela a Gumi para ver que opinaba.

─¡HENTAI!─ En ese entonces me levantó del cuello de la camisa y me atacó con su espada, dejándome completamente inconsciente.

Cuando recobré el conocimiento, estaba estampada en la pared opuesta a donde estaba la computadora, mientras que estaba siendo usurpada por Mordred y (sorpresivamente) Luka.

_Mierda… ¿Y ahora? Ya habrán visto que le pasé imágenes de Mordred y de seguro me querrán matar…_

Cuando pude despegarme de la pared, me acerqué hacia donde estaban mis compañeras y pude observar que seguían mí conversación con Gumi. Lo extraño del asunto era que ya Mordred estaba tranquila, pero Luka no.

_¿Qué habrá pasado?_

Al ver mejor lo que estaban charlando, logré entenderlo todo: era la preferencia de una o por otra.

─Ok chicas, permítanme explicarles: vos, Mordred, sos re molestable

─¡Hey!

─Y a vos, Luka, te tengo como imagen de perfil, por lo que no tendrías que estar molesta o celosa.

─…

Y después de haber explicado la situación a mi amiga, todo volvió a la normalidad (si es que esto se puede llamar normal).

Ahora sabrás de lo que son capaces mis compañeras aunque, debo de admitir que, sin ellas mi vida sería aburrida.

En fin, eso ya es dentro del plano personal. Ahora pasemos al plano "vida social".

Actualmente estoy estudiando Profesorado de Lengua y Literatura en un Instituto, y allí interactúo con mis compañeros: Kaito, Meiko, Mayu, SeeU, Yukari, Big Al, Aria (alias IA debido a que la profesora de Perspectiva Psicológica la llamó así), Galaco y Akaito (quien aparecía una o dos veces por mes a clases); si nos contamos los que vamos regularmente, somos nueve.

Aunque en un principio no fue así.

El primer día del curso de ingreso había llegado una hora y media tarde debido a que me confundí de salón, ya que fui a Iniciales. Apenas llegué, solo estaban Kaito, Aria, Mayu y Galaco. A los pocos días, se nos unió Big Al. En las últimas semanas del curso, ingresó SeeU y Meiko. Y a mitad del cuatrimestre, se nos unió Yukari. En el caso de Akaito, bueno, él vino cuando se le cantó la gana en todo el curso de ingreso y aún hace lo mismo.

Eso es dentro de lo "institucional", ahora vamos a lo "extra institucional".

Fuera del instituto tengo varias amigas de la carrera que seguí antes de irme a estudiar literatura: Miku, Aoki, Miki y Lily. Con las primeras tres compartí el curso de ingreso, mientras que con la última compartí todas las cargas horarias (salvo Geología). Después de varios meses, dejé la carrera que había hecho y comencé una nueva; la que estoy haciendo actualmente.

Y a través de esta página (FanFiction), mientras escribía capítulos y subía ONE-SHOTS, conocí a Gumi, Iroha y a Rin.

Ahora que saben acerca de mí, comenzaré con un par de anécdotas.

Esta estará protagonizada por Lily y por mí.

Era un miércoles soleado, estaba enviando mensajes a Lily, típico de amigas. En eso ella me pidió un favor: el ayudarla a llegar a la Facultad de Humanidades. Acepté con gusto y decidimos en juntarnos el día viernes de esa misma semana.

Hasta ahora todo hermoso.

El jueves a la noche, mientras estaba jugando al Age Of Mythology y escuchaba la radio, estaba esperando a que el enemigo atacase, por lo que pude escuchar claramente de los parlantes:

─ ¿_Y qué piensas hacer mañana, el día de los enamorados?_

_¿Día de los enamorados?_

Puse pausa el videojuego y fui a ver el almanaque de mi puerta.

_Viernes catorce de febrero… ¡Mierda! ¡ME RE OLVIDÉ!_

Palidecí con la simple idea de que Lily malentendiera mis intenciones, por lo que decidí en enviarle un mensaje.

[De: Meiko]

{Che, no te molesta que el 14 sea el Día de los enamorados?}

A los pocos minutos, llegó una respuesta.

[De: Lily]

{En sí considero que ese día es de pura publicidad, por lo que no me molesta, y a vos?}

[De: Meiko]

{Tampoco, no sabía si a vos te molestaba, por eso pregunté xD ahora sí, nos vemos ~}

Después de ese entonces, salimos a hacer el recorrido turístico y de paso fuimos de compras. En una tienda de accesorios traíamos la mirada de varias muchachas. En fin, eso es lo de menos.

Al finalizar el día, comimos un helado y la acompañé hasta su casa. Después de eso regresé a mi departamento, Luka me estaba esperando en el comedor, sentada en un sofá.

─¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

─Estuvo bueno, ─le respondí sonriendo ─fuimos a distintas tiendas y en una de ellas me regaló un espejo.

─Que bueno─ comentó mientras sonreía.

Y así terminó ese día. Cada vez que lo recuerdo siempre me dan ganas de reír. Ahora viene otra, en la que protagonizaremos Mordred y Yo.

Esto pasó hace pocas semanas. La habitación en la que se hospedaba Mordred, por alguna extraña razón, la ventana se hizo añicos (ella niega haber hecho algo, y yo sigo insistiendo en que esa noche no debió cantar a todo volumen el primer Opening de Fate/Stay Night). En fin, la cuestión es que, ya que estábamos en invierno, y el aire frío y húmedo de Argentina no era nada hermoso a altas horas de la noche, Mordred se instaló en mi habitación.

Apenas nos acostamos una al lado de la otra (tengo la fortuna de que mi cama es una matrimonial) cerré los y estuve a punto de entrar al reino de los sueños, pero una inquieta Mordred me había destapado dormida. Apenas sentí el aire frío de mi habitación, me abracé a mí misma y observé a mi compañera: ella estaba envuelta con todas las sábanas y parecía una oruga gigante. Traté de sacarle un poco, pero era prácticamente imposible. Al final tiré con más fuerza, y terminé por ganarme una patada de Mordred.

─Mierda… ─susurré, para luego acercarme a su oído ─Mordred… Mordred…

─¿…?─ Abrió apenas sus ojos

─¿Podrías darme un poco de sábanas?

Ella afirmó y esa noche pude dormir tranquila. Aunque la mala fortuna es que, hasta hoy en día, sigue durmiendo en la misma cama que yo.

En sí, esto es todo por hoy. Tengo muchas más anécdotas que contar con referente a lo que me pasa, pero prefiero dejarlas para más adelante; esto estaba planeado para que sea una simple introducción a mi "mundo", y como tal, les doy la bienvenida a mi territorio.

[Kotobuki Meiko, fuera]


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Querido Diario:

Esta es la segunda vez que escribo. Razones: mi habitación se está volviendo un campo de batalla. Causa: Mi falta de inspiración. Consecuencia: que Mordred y Luka estén encima mío peleándose.

─¡Yo digo que hay que poner más acción! ¡A la gente le gustan las batallas épicas, así que hay que darles más! ─ exclama Mordred mientras golpea el escritorio en el que nos encontramos y se levanta se su asiento.

─Eso es lo que tú quieres, en realidad la gente quiere más Fluffy*, y debemos de darle lo que ellos piden ─ comenta una Luka un tanto molesta debido al capricho de la rubia.

Para que tengan una idea de cómo ocurrió todo esto, les haré una pequeña síntesis: llegué del Instituto, me senté en la computadora y abrí el Word. Apenas pasaron cinco minutos suspiré y me recosté en mi asiento.

─No tengo ideas…

Apenas terminé aquella oración, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de par en par y Morded y Luka se peleaban por entrar en la misma.

Cuando ingresaron, ambas me llevaron a la "mesa de debate" (un escritorio cuadrado con tres sillas, dos enfrentadas y una oblicua).

Y aquí estábamos ahora.

─¿No viste que en un Review de Los Colores Del Cielo a la mayoría de la gente declaró que prefieren la acción?

─Eso es cierto, pero no nos olvidemos que ¿Por Qué A Mí? Posee más Review ya que la historia es sencilla y tradicional. Sino también estaría una historia semejante a Sueños de un ser nocturno.

─¿Otra tragedia? ¿De qué siglo vienes? ¿De la Edad de Oro de Grecia? ¡Por favor! ¡Demasiadas cursilerías como "Yo caería por ti" o "Yo no puedo vivir sin ti" no las tolero! ¡Deja de hacerte la emo que eso ya no va! ¡Una batalla épica, acción, magia, trampas!

─Se nota que no eres popular… ─comenta Luka

─¡¿Qué has dicho?!

─¡BASTA! ─ exclamo mientras me levanto y vuelvo a mi computadora ─ Mejor le pregunto a Gumi que quiere. Con ustedes no puedo trabajar.

Apenas abro mi cuenta de Facebook, le envío un mensaje privado.

"Gumi, una pregunta, que prefieres más, el Lime o el Lemon?"

A los pocos segundos, ella responde.

"En sí prefiero lo Fluffy, pero si tengo que elegir es el Lime xD"

"Fluffy eh?" respondo mientras siento que Mordred y Luka miran mi conversación "En sí preguntaba para hacerte un regalo no sorpresa xD"

─¡Meiko tiene novia! ¡Meiko tiene novia! ─ canturrea Mordred.

─¡Qué no es mi novia! ─exclamo mientras la miro.

─¡Meiko tiene novia! ─ OK me ignora.

Suspirando pesadamente, comienzo a escribir un fict basándome un poco en los seres mitológicos, llamando mi nueva obra como Al Filo De La Muerte.

Esa es una de las cosas que quería escribir. La siguiente es un poco más trágica.

SeeU se irá del Instituto el año que viene.

Apenas nos lo comentó a IA y a mí, sentí un profundo dolor en mí pecho. Verán, debo de admitir que me he encariñado con ella en el poco tiempo que pasamos juntas, hasta tal punto que haría lo que esté a mi alcance por ella; no se si es enamoramiento, pero sí se que no es atracción física, ni mucho menos amor de pareja.

Es… como decirlo; mejor cito una frase de Gilgamesh de Fate Stay Night "Hay cosas que son hermosas por el simple hecho de que uno no puede poseerlas": ella es hermosa, lo admito (sería pecado no decir la verdad), pero no la deseo, irónico ¿no? Generalmente cuando uno se enamora de alguien ya lo ve como una posible pareja; pero no se confundan, amigos míos, porque el amor no se limita al de pareja: uno puede amar a un amigo, a una madre, a un padre, a un hermano, e incluso a una invitada non-grata (sí, te amo Mordred muy a pesar que me haces la vida imposible).

Por lo que la amo a SeeU como a una amiga, y no me avergüenza en decirlo.

Hablando justamente de ella, me acuerdo de algo interesante que ocurrió esta noche.

Después de enterarme de la noticia de SeeU, salía del instituto y, en el hall principal apareció Mordred, esperándome junto a un guardia. (Disculpen mi descortesía, no pude describir a Mordred como es debido: ella mide 1.54, es delgada, de cabellos rubios hasta su hombro recogidos en una media trenza o trenza cocida con una cinta roja, ojos verdes y cuando se enoja hace aparecer una espada medieval de la nada y ataca a medio mundo; siempre trae puesto un top blanco con bordes azules y un mini-short de jean y botas militar, y para salir a la calle solo se cubre con una chaqueta de color rojo. A veces me pregunto como no agarra un resfriado, pero bueno, eso quedará para otro momento). Apenas me vio, me saludó. Yo respondí el gesto y decidí en preguntar.

─¿Qué haces aquí?

─¿No puedo ir a buscarte al Instituto? ─ preguntó algo ofendida.

─Emm… Poder podes, sólo que me sorprendió que estuvieras aquí ─ respondí honestamente.

─Bueno, ─ comenzó a rascarse su mejilla derecha, mirando a otra parte─Me dieron ganas de buscarte…

─Entonces vamos a casa ─comenté con una sonrisa.

Apenas salimos del establecimiento, estuvimos en silencio durante varias cuadras, hasta que ocurrió un milagro.

─¿Cómo te está yendo con el estudio?─ Preguntó un poco avergonzada.

La verdad no somos de hablar con Mordred; desde que comenzó a vivir conmigo y con Luka, ella siempre dormía hasta la una de la tarde (aún lo hace estando en la misma habitación que yo), después de almorzar siempre iba a jugar a los videojuegos a la tarde hasta que yo salía al Instituto y Luka iba a trabajar, dejándole el cuidado de la casa a Mordred; a la noche, como venía cansada, cenaba y me iba a mi habitación a leer hasta tarde y después dormía.

─Emmm… Me va bien, ─ me sentí un poco extraña hablando de estas cosas con ella ─ voy aprobando los trabajos prácticos que me dieron y ahora me preparo para los parciales.

─Ya veo… No deberías de sobre esforzarte, ni mucho menos tomar mucho frío, caerías enferma…─aquellas palabras llegaron hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, mientras se me dibujaba una sonrisa: ella se preocupa por mí, y eso me llena de júbilo ─ A ver si me contagias tus virus ─ OK demasiada ternura ya me parecía un milagro.

─Vos no me contagies tus virus cuando te resfríes, por cierto ¿no tienes frío con tan poca ropa?

─¿Qué crees? ¡Soy más resistente que un roble! ─ declaró orgullosa mientras se golpea el pecho.

Y con eso se demuestra que hay muchos tipos de amores, damas y caballeros, y con Mordred, pues, esa es nuestra forma de demostrarnos cariño ¡Te quiero Mordred!

Y aún dentro de la temática del amor, y del cariño, me acuerdo de la primera vez que conocí a una de mis amigas.

Kagamine Rin.

Escritora de FanFiction, con ella me llevo realmente bien, hasta tal punto que la considero como una hermana menor que nunca tuve. Entre charlas y charlas, descubrí que me había encariñado con ella, hasta tal punto en el que siempre la quería (y aún quiero) ayudarla en todo momento. Apenas Luka vio nuestra relación, ella misma comenzó a interesarse en ella, hasta tal punto en el que cada vez que dejaba un Review, ella siempre quería responderle.

En especial en ¿Por Qué A Mí?

Esto ocurrió mientras respondía los Review del segundo capítulo.

─Rin ha comentado este capítulo…

─¿Viste? ─comenté con una gran sonrisa.

─Comenta que te alegra.

─Eso ya lo hice, además ella me cae bien.

─A mí también… Oh y te mandó un mensaje privado

─Sí, ahora es mi amiga.

─Un día de estos déjame hablar con ella.

─Eso haré─ le guiñé el ojo mientras sonreía.

Recordando esa última acción, jamás aclaré el tipo de relación que tengo con Luka. Bueno, en sí lo nuestro es bastante complicado de explicar, pero eso lo dejaré para otro momento. Por ahora, habrá sido todo por hoy.

[Kotobuki Meiko, fuera]


End file.
